Broken Goddess
by ThisIsMagic
Summary: Ever changing, yet ever the same, life for an immortal god can grow tiresome. Desperate for joy and excitement, they often risk all for their own pleasure. But the young goddess, Persephone, is one of the few who is happy, despite the dark shadow that has haunted her since childhood. But when she is abducted by someone she trusts, Persephone's life will never be the same.
1. Prologue

Broken Goddess Copyright 2013

Prologue

The laughter of nymphs filled the sunlit sky as Zeus stared out from his temple to look on the golden fields spread out beneath him. He smiled as he saw Demeter walking peacefully through the garden, hand in hand with their child, the beautiful Persephone. She was but five years old and cherished by all the gods and goddesses. Even Zeus's wife, Hera, admitted that the child was an angel, even though she was angry with her husband for his affair with the beautiful goddess of the earth. Hera's love for family and longing for a child like Persephone kept her from punishing the child for her parent's mistakes.

Zeus watched as Persephone bent down and stretched out her hand. A small purple flower opened its petals as she did so and she giggled as more vines and flowers turned to face her. They swayed in the breeze and she began to sway with them, humming herself a little tune. Demeter bent down and began braiding flowers into the girl's hair, both of them smiling and laughing and singing as nymphs came out to join in their song.

It was a beautiful sight and Zeus felt his chest swell with pride as he looked on his daughter.

"I do hope you are not considering anything foolish, husband," Hera said, stepping out of the shadows of the temple with a stern look on her face. "If Demeter carries another bastard child, I do not think I shall be as forgiving as I have been with Persephone."

"I am merely watching as my daughter grows up. I cannot have a large hand in her life, as you will not permit it," Zeus said, not looking at Hera but continually gazing out at the two goddesses in the field.

"You've never longed for a close relationship with any of your children before," Hera said. "Is there a fatherly nature in you yet?"

"Its odd how something you can't have often seems more desirable then what you already have," Zeus stated bluntly.

Hera's face contorted for a moment and she glared at her husband. She looked out over the fields, her gaze lingering on Persephone with envy for a moment, before she turned abruptly and walked away. Zeus sighed. As though sensing his distress, Demeter turned in time to see Hera disappear. She quickly picked up Persephone and joined Zeus in the shade of the temple.

"Hera?" Demeter asked, her eyes searching Zeus's face.

Zeus nodded as he reached out and took Persephone from her arms.

"She hasn't decided to punish us, has she?" Demeter asked, her eyes widening fearfully as she clung to one hand of her daughter. "You promised she will not take my child away."

"As I did," Zeus said, "And I still promise that. Persephone will always be safe. I will see to it that she is. And I will never let her be taken from you. It's the least I can do for what I've put you through."

Demeter smiled and reached her hand to touch Zeus's. "I would never go back, my Lord. Persephone is the reminder to me of those few glorious hours when I had you. I wouldn't trade that for anything, even if Hera despises me now."

Zeus frowned. "It is a dangerous thing to be on the wrong side of Hera."

Demeter gently placed her hand on Zeus's face. "And it is a dangerous thing to love the god of the sky, but yet I do so. How could I help myself when there is so much beauty and wonder before me when I look into your eyes? How could I not fall for a man so powerful and yet so mysterious? You had my heart long ago, my Lord. I only wish you'd seen that before you took Hera. I have loved you long and I shall always hold a place for you in my heart. How could I not?"

"How could you not, indeed," Zeus smiled, leaning slightly closer to Demeter. He fell into a trance as he stared into her eyes, the color of amber fields. A heat began to rise within him and he took a step closer to the goddess. She stepped closer as well, until her leg brushed against his.

At the moment when the both could have easily lost control, Persephone's hand entangled in Zeus's beard and she pulled, jerking Zeus's head forward as he emitted a soft yelp, which turned into a hearty laugh.

"Ah, Persephone!" He laughed, swinging her into the air. She giggled and squealed as she landed back in his arms, only to be tossed up again. "You are your parents treasure and savior, my little goddess."

Persephone squirmed with laughter as the nymphs in the field gestured at her to play with them. She wiggled out of Zeus's arms and he set her down gently. She turned and kissed him on the cheek, before running into the fields with the nymphs.

The lingering heat between Demeter and Zeus seemed to crackle through the air like his own lightning. They both stared after their daughter, not daring to look at each other. Hera could be watching and she could choose to punish them by striking their daughter. Reluctantly, Demeter mumbled something about checking on some trees before turning to go away.

"Demeter," Zeus said.

She paused and looked at him. "Yes, my lord?"

"I promise to always look after her. She will be taken care of forever."

Demeter smiled and nodded. "I believe you."

They gazed at each other a moment longer, both knowing that with those words he had silently said I love you, before Demeter turned away and disappeared.

"I can see why you took her for yourself," a voice came from the shadows. "Can you deny me when I say I am envious?"

"Brother," Zeus turned to see Hades, god of the underworld, walk out from within the shadows. "This seems like a day when people like to sneak up on me."

"It is easy when you are so preoccupied with other things."

"What brings you above?" Zeus asked, not wanting to discuss anything with Hades at the moment.

"The same thing that keeps you staring after our sister, Demeter, I presume. We each have a longing for what isn't ours, for what we can't have, as you eloquently expressed," Hades replied.

Zeus grunted. "You have been listening long, then."

Hades nodded as he stood beside his brother. Though brothers, they did not look very similar. They stood at about the same height and both were robust and strong, but other than that, they looked nothing alike. While Zeus wore a white toga, draped with golden materials and sky blue designs, Hades wore a robe of all black, with swirling clouds of smoke draped about it. Zeus's blue eyes sparkled from a firm face and his hair hung loosely about his face. Hade's looked on the world through dark eyes, not quite black, but almost so. His dark hair hung to his shoulders and was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His face was chiseled, but yet seemed to have a hollow look to it. His eyes lacked the sparkle that came from the above world and the glory of Olympus.

Zeus glanced sideways at his brother. "You see much. Too much, brother. Your reign is below."

Hades laughed darkly. "Don't tell me we are about to have that debate again. I know my lot. I know my place. But so do you, yet often times you step outside those set rules and set boundaries." Hades gestured toward Persephone. "The child is proof of that."

Zeus turned to Hades angrily. "You would excuse yourself due to my actions?"

Hades smiled. "Of course, as you would do me. Family ties have never meant much in this family. But take peace, brother. I have not come to argue or to debate the way of our realms. I have simply come to enjoy the beauty and peace of above. At times, I like to escape the pressures of my own kingdom by visiting the realms of my brothers. I believe you can relate to an extent. We all long for an escape from the rules and pressures of life occasionally. Someone as stubborn and foolhardy as you understands this."

Zeus recognized the teasing tone in his brother's voice and smiled. "I believe it is time for a family reunion. You, me, and Poseidon, all together. The three of us haven't meet up for a long time."

"The god of the sky, the god of the sea, and the god of the earth all together? You must be desperate for entertainment , Lord Zeus. You know a meeting of the three of us almost certainly ends in war. Or a nice game of chess. But usually war."

"Even the mortals are restless," Zeus said. "We have done well at maintaining peace and order. But I have grown weary. I wouldn't mind taking a day off to be with my brothers."

"You do know that one day off could result in a hundred years of war," Hades stated.

Zeus nodded. "But that's a price I'm willing to make."

Hades didn't look at Zeus, but stared into the field after Persephone. "I often wonder what you would be like if you had drawn my lot. To the world from beneath was very different then your perspective from above. My realm is full of the dark despairs of the mortals, much of which is brought on by us. It is interesting to think that we would throw so much of their happiness away from our own amusement."

"I am a god," Zeus replied coolly, "I can do whatever I please."

Hades smiled softly. "Yes, you are a god, brother. But you only see so much of this world. If we were truly good, we would sacrifice more of our own joys and comforts for the well-being of the earth. But we are immortal, bored, and selfish beings. I cannot expect you to change that about yourself when I know that I will not do the same. We like our own comforts too much." Hades continued to stare out at Persephone, a look of discontent on his face.

"The underworld has given you an odd wisdom, brother," Zeus said. "Perhaps I will postpone our meeting for fifty years or so. That would give the mortals a little more peace. I may just take a nap. It is about time for you to return to your realm, Lord Hades, is it not?"

"Indeed it is," Hades said. "I shall soon depart. But I want to enjoy the flowers for a moment longer."

"Enjoy them as much as you like. They will not soon disappear, not while Persephone is out there. She grows about a hundred or more each day. I must go to Olympus."

Hades frowned at Zeus. "You would leave your daughter out here?"

"She is not alone," Zeus said, pointing to the nymphs. "The nymphs adore her. And Artemis said she would come by to be with her later."

"Oh, Artemis. Let us hope she doesn't teach the girl to hate all man," Hades sighed. "She is too beautiful to be a virgin all her immortal life."

Zeus nodded, but felt an odd sense of alarm at the idea of Persephone losing her virginity. "She is but a child yet."

"Ah, yes, a child with great promise," Hades replied.

Zeus nodded again, before turning and disappearing as he hurried home to Olympus.

Hades looked out toward the girl dancing through the fields. He stood there watching her for a moment, before escaping into the shadows.

Persephone felt a slight chill go up her spine, as if a shadow had passed over her. The child looked upward, but there were no clouds. She looked toward the temple of her father and thought she saw an unfamiliar form gazing at her, but before she could get a second look, the figure disappeared. Fear trickled through her and she began to cry. The nymphs immediately swarmed about her, cooing and singing softly, handing her flowers and playing with her hair to calm her down. Gradually, her fear disappeared and she became engrossed in the song the nymphs broke out into, clapping her hands and swaying with them. But that shadow would never leave her.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Unseen Boy

Broken Goddess Copyright 2013

Chapter 1 – The Unseen Boy

At age ten, Persephone was an angel to behold and she became the joy of Olympus. She was as gentle as the whispering wind and was never known to be unkind or selfish. Her eyes emitted nothing but kindheartedness and her heart she wore on her sleeve. The mortals came to worship her as well, though she was not particularly interested in them. Any who caught sight of her knew in an instant that she was a goddess. She walked the forests during all hours of the day and night, walking hand in hand with nymphs and laughing her bell-like laugh. Her long golden hair was always entwined with flowers and leaves, making her look even more beautiful. All who saw her were awed.

It was on the eve of the harvest when Persephone's perfect life began to change. The ten year old goddess was sitting in the field, singing softly and growing a flower. It was one of the rare moments of her life because she was alone. The harvest was the busiest time for her mother and the friendly nymphs, but Persephone didn't mind their absence. It was always exciting to be on her own for awhile, though she was always relieved when the nymphs returned. There was only one thing that made her nervous about being alone.

Persephone looked over her shoulder at the shadows, frowning a little and trying to calm her anxious heart when she saw movement.

"Don't overact, Persephone," she said to herself. "It's probably just a bird."

But she picked up her basket of flowers and began to walk home in spite of her assurances to herself. She picked up her pace when she thought she heard a footfall behind her. Her heart thudded loudly and she dared not turn around. She lifted the skirt of her dress higher to avoid catching it on the bushes as she charged through her own garden instead of taking the longer pathway.

"My lady," a voice came, not from behind her, but from right beside her.

Persephone squealed and dropped her basket. The flowers fell to the earth and she stumbled, falling to her knees. She looked up in fear and was stunned to see a boy standing in the shadows in front of her. He looked to be about her own age, a little taller than her, with surprisingly pale skin and shadowy eyes. His hair was dark and unkept, but there was a sort of beauty about him. Persephone felt her fear ebb a little as she gazed up at him.

"Forgive me for startling you," the boy said, bowing to her and reaching out a pale hand to help her up. "I did not mean to and it was a mistake for me to sneak up on you like that. I often don't realize that I should make my presence known sooner."

She hesitated before accepting his hand. She was surprised by how strong he was as she allowed him to assist her to her feet. When she was standing, she found herself feeling embarrassed by the dirt and grass stains smeared across the knees and hem of her dress from the fall and from her afternoon in the forest. Her hand went to her hair as she felt her self-consciousness rise.

"I didn't know you were there," she said, then silently groaned at how silly she sounded.

The boy smiled a crooked and captivating smile. She found herself staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I know you didn't," he said calmly. "Otherwise I doubt you would have reacting such. I've been watching you for a while, trying to decide whether or not to come and talk to you. I didn't want to disrupt the day of a goddess such as yourself. Can you forgive me? It would make my day that much brighter if I could see you smile."

Persephone nodded, not entirely sure what she was agreeing too. The boy grinned at her and she found herself smiling back.

"There now, you have a beautiful smile, My Lady," he said.

She blushed and looked down, self-consciousness rising again.

"You also have a beautiful blush."

Persephone giggled and looked up again. She smiled and then found herself full of curiosity as she gazed at the boy. "I'm Persephone, daughter of Demeter. Who… who are you?"

He inclined his head and said, "I know who you are, daughter of the harvest. You may call me Aides. It is one of my names."

"One of your names? You have more than one?" Persephone asked.

He nodded and said, "Don't we all? I have many, as well as most others of this world. Many names and many faces, depending on who we are with at the time."

Persephone's eyebrows knit at this statement. "I'm not entirely sure I understand you."

Aides smiled softly again. "It doesn't matter. One day when you are older, you will understand what that means."

"When I am older?" Persephone asked. "But, how old are you then? You can't be much older than I am."

"No I am not older than you."

"Then how old?"

"How old are you?"

"I am ten, almost eleven. My birthday will be in a few weeks. I came shortly after the harvest eleven years ago," Persephone replied.

"Then I am also ten," Aides said.

Persephone tilted her head as she stared at him. This boy was so strange. Yet there was something familiar about him. She couldn't determine why, but she felt as if she knew him. "I'm sorry, but there is something familiar about you. Forgive me if I am wrong, but have we met before? I feel as if we have."

"I am not entirely a stranger to you," Aides said mysteriously. "But we have not spoken much. You have seen me before and I you, but I do not expect you to remember."

"I'm sorry that I've forgotten," Persephone said.

Aides smiled. "Don't be. I'm the kind who is seen and then unseen, remembered and as quickly forgotten. And I must go now."

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"I have many things that I must do before this day is over. I'm glad that I have spoken to you, my lady," he said, bowing to her. "Perhaps we will meet again." With that, the boy turned to leave and Persephone stared after him, surprised at his abrupt departure.

"Wait! Aides!" she called after him.

He turned to face her, his expression curious. "Yes, my lady?"

"Call me Persephone," she said. "And I hope that I will see you again. In fact, I'd love to. It's been a pleasure speaking to you and I would like to know you better. May I see you again?"

Aides smiled and nodded. "You may. I'd be honored. I am your humble servant."

"I'd prefer it if you were my friend," Persephone said.

A strange look came over the boy's face and he stood there contemplating her for a moment in silence. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again as though he was carefully considering his words. "Your friend I will try to be, Persephone. But I warn you that I'm not what I seem. A friendship with me may not be something you want."

"You are so strange," Persephone said. "I don't think I understand anything that you just said, except that you will be my friend and that is what I want so I won't complain or argue with you on the subject. I hope to see you soon, Aides, as you are now and forever my friend."

"Forever is a long time, my lady Persephone," Aides said quietly, "especially when you live forever."

With that, the boy turned away and Persephone found herself staring after him in confusion, wonder, and awe as she felt herself burn with curiosity at exactly who this boy was and where he had come from.


	3. Chapter 2 - Whispers in the Night

Broken Goddess - Copyright 2013

Chapter 2 – Whispers in the Night

Though she wanted to know more about the boy, Persephone found him slipping from her mind over the next few weeks when she neither saw nor heard from Aides again. She soon found it hard to remember what he had looked like or what he'd said. Perhaps she had imagined him. She let the memory of the boy slip away as she continued on throughout her days, until she could no longer recall the strange conversation she had had, nor the peculiar boy she'd had it with. But there were times when Persephone was sure that there was something in the shadows, though it did not approach her.

Eight years passed and everyday it seemed the shadows called to Persephone. The once innocent girl began to walk around with fear in her eyes and a jumpy attitude that gave the nymphs and the Olympians cause to worry. She would not walk around at night anymore, but stayed indoors, refusing to let her candle be blown out until she was fast asleep. She herself couldn't explain her fear of the dark. She had never been afraid of anything as a child. She'd been as content in the dark as she had in the light.

"I do not understand what has given cause for this fear to enter Persephone's heart," Hera spoke to Demeter one evening as the young goddess quickly fled to her room as night fell, finding her escape from the falling shadows. "We've all watched over her well. Has anything happened to her?"

"Not that I am aware of," Demeter replied heavily. "She doesn't seem afraid until night falls, though. I can only assume that she has some strange fear of the dark. It used to not be this bad. Her fears seemed to have started about eight years ago, when she asked to have a light left on in her room at night. I thought it was something she would grow out of. But it seems to have simply gotten worse over time."

Hera frowned. "Have you spoken to Morpheus about it?"

"Do you think I ought to?"

"I know that you don't particularly like Morpheus, but I think he could help you in this situation. The least he could do is keep an eye on the child's dreams to see if she has any fears in her mind. At best, he could help lighten her thoughts at night," Hera said.

Demeter ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "I do not like the idea of Morpheus playing with the mind of my daughter."

Hera pursed her lip. "You are too protective of Persephone. No harm has befallen her and she is always looked after, perhaps too much. What harm could Morpheus do? He is the god of dreams, not demons."

Demeter dropped her hand and stared at Hera with fierce eyes. "I believe that I have reason to be protective of my daughter. You yourself don't have the kindest feelings towards her."

Hera sucked in a breath and glared at Demeter. "You think I would cause harm to come upon her? I have never done anything to hurt that child, though I had every right to destroy her the moment she came into existence. Count yourself lucky, Demeter, that she is in my good graces and that I am even concerned for her fears. I pity you, Demeter. So paranoid and so alone. You cling to the one thing you have left, but won't do what it truly takes to protect her. One day you will have to let go of her. I wonder what that will do to you. Perhaps that is the day I have been waiting for, the day when you lose the very thing you love most. It is only fair that something be taken from you, as you tried to take Zeus's love from me."

"Perhaps if you worked harder to maintain the love of your husband, you wouldn't have lost it in the first place," Demeter snapped back. "I at least have that and the love of my daughter."

"When was the last time Zeus spoke to you? When did he last show interest in you?" Hera demanded. When there was no response, she continued, "You are a fool Demeter. Trust me when I say that Zeus is not one to love long. Hardly a year goes by that I don't find him in the arms of some other mortal or goddess. You were just another moment of pleasure to him, to be tossed aside when he was finished. It's a shame. The only thing consistent about Lord Zeus is that he always comes back. He always comes back to me. Not to you. To me. For in the end, he will always love me and no one else. I was his first and I shall always be his first. You and Persephone cannot take a higher place then me. You cannot take his love from me!"

The look in Hera's eyes sent a chill up Demeter's spine. She felt her anger course through her and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. She could not afford to make Hera angry. She risked Persephone's life and happiness in doing so. She stood very still as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. "I would not presume to take a higher place then you, sister. Have no fear in that quarter. I only seek to protect my daughter. You understand the motherly instinct. You know what being a mother feels like. You know I love Persephone and I would do anything for her."

Demeter looked at Hera and saw the goddess sighing deeply.

"Oh, Demeter, you can cause me to rise in temper so quickly and as easily let go of my anger. I suppose that's what it is like to have sisters. I've seen it in so many families, the jealousy, the personality differences, the impatience. And also the love. Sister, I hope you will believe me when I say that I mean no harm to your child and that I wish her as well as you wish for her. I only think that you cannot protect her from everything. You cannot protect her from her fears if they are within her. My suggestion, and I hope you will reconsider your stand, is simply that you ask Morpheus what he can see in her mind."

Demeter said nothing for a long moment before she looked at Hera cautiously. "I will consider it."

Hera nodded and turned to leave.

"Hera," Demeter said, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"I… I know that Zeus loves you. I hope you know that as well."

Hera stared at Demeter, a strange look in her eyes as she considered her words. Then she turned away without saying anything.

Persephone sat still in her room as she listened to the argument downstairs abate. She could still feel her heart pounding after hearing Hera and Demeter's words. For a moment, she had felt truly terrified that something was going to happen to her. She sighed and picked up the flower she'd carried into the room with her, clinging to it as the shadows lengthened around her. She pulled the cover up higher under her chin and found her thoughts turning to her father. Zeus hadn't left Olympus for quite some time. She hadn't seen him for even longer and she knew her mother wished to see him desperately. Persephone sighed, feeling guilty that she had upset things so much. Hera was always kind to her and Persephone wasn't particularly afraid of her, but she also knew that she could easily lose the woman's good opinion and find herself cursed or punished in some way. Persephone wondered if it was Hera's anger that caused her to tremble at night.

She rolled over in bed, staring at the candle that lit up her bed side table and illuminated the shadows around her. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and she closed her eyes, ready to sleep away her fears.

There was a gentle whisper, as if someone had spoken her name, and Persephone's eyes flew open. She lay very still and felt her heart begin to race. Something had blown her candle out. She dared not move a muscle. Her ears were on alert and she listened carefully, trying to hear past the beating of her heart.

_"Persephone_."

She sat up straight in bed, wanting to bolt down the hall to her mother or cry out for a nymph. But she froze when she saw a shadowed figure standing in the doorway to her balcony. The door was open and a gentle breeze was floating through from outside. Persephone sat as still as possible, terror rising in her. She had been certain that she'd locked the balcony door before getting into bed.

"Persephone."

This time it was a voice that spoke, coming from the shadowy figure. A voice that sounded so familiar to her that her heart began to slow and she stared at the figure in awe. "Aides?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

The boy stepped into her room, illuminated by the moonlight shining across her face. "You forgot me," he said softly.

Persephone opened her mouth to protest that she had not forgotten, but she froze, her eyes widening as she suddenly realized that she hadn't thought once about the boy. It was as though he had been erased from her memory until this very moment.

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head in shame. "I did not realize that I had forgotten."

"Most people do not remember they have forgotten something once it is forgotten," Aides replied.

Persephone stared at him, shaking her head and suddenly feeling angry. "Why did you let me forget? Why did you never come back? You said I could see you again.'

"And here I am. I do not always have the freedom to go wherever I want whenever I want to," he said. "And I can only see you like this face to face when you are alone. But I have been watching you. I saw you forget me." He turned as if he would leave and Persephone jumped up out of bed.

"Wait! Aides, don't go. I'm sorry I forgot. Truly. But what do you mean when you say you can only see me when I am alone. I've been alone so many times and you didn't come see me."

Aides chuckled softly. "I don't think you understand how special you are. You are rarely left alone. You are almost constantly watched. I'm taking a great risk speaking to you now, but I had to, because it will get even harder to see you soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother takes every precaution to keep you safe. And she will soon take more. She fears losing you. But in her protection of you, I will surely lose you as well. I do not think I will be able to see you again after tonight."

"But, you've only spoken to me twice."

"Have I truly?" Aides said with a sad smile. "I am the boy who is seen and then unseen. Remembered and as quickly forgotten. You remembered me very quickly when you saw me. Why is that Persephone?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Because I knew that I knew you. As soon as I saw you, I knew that I've seen you before. That I've spoken to you… many times…"

Persephone gasped as she realized this. A hundred memories flashed quickly through her mind, Aides and her walking together at night, Aides and her wading in a shallow pond, Aides and her laughing together, Aides and her skipping through the flowers together as children. In each memory, he was different, as she was. In each memory, he grew older, aging right along with her over the span of eight years.

"You… you are my friend! You've come to me so many times and I always forget! Why do I forget? Aides, why does this happen?"

He stepped forward until they were but inches apart and placed his hand on her cheek. Persephone felt in her heart that this was not the first time he'd made that gesture. "Because I am destined to be alone, Persephone. I am to be forgotten. You can never remember me when I am gone and you can never remember everything when I am with you. In this form, that is who I am."

"Then take another form," Persephone pleaded, grasping the hand he'd placed on her cheek. "Let me see you in another way. But do not leave me. I cannot stand to forget you again. Please."

"Persephone," Aides whispered, placing his forehead against hers and breathing deeply. "I can't. You are not ready to see me for who I truly am.

"Why?" she asked, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. "Why? Why do you always leave me? I always feel empty. This is why, isn't it? I miss you, even though I don't know it. You are my best friend. I'm always looking for something and I never know what it is. It's you. I always want you. Why can't you stay with me? Aides, please. Tell me something that I won't forget. Tell me something that will keep you in my memory. I can't let you go again."

She remembered so many times when she had said goodbye. She remembered so many times when she'd asked him not to leave. Each time she'd felt her heart break.

"You said you won't be able to see me again. But if you don't, then I'll never remember you. I'll forget you and never be able to know what it is I'm searching for."

Aides turned away sharply. "Do you think I like this anymore then you do? This is harder for me then it is for you. You can forget. You can keep going with your life. I will never forget. I will always remember. I will always remember when you can't. I will always see you forget me."

Persephone grabbed his arm, afraid he would disappear. She turned him around, seeing his face contorted in pain.

"This is so hard for you," she whispered, staring into his black eyes. "Why do you keep coming back?"

Aides stared into her eyes, grasping her arm. He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Because being away from you forever is more painful then knowing that you can never be with me."

"Then take me with you," Persephone begged. "Let me always be with you."

Aides pulled away again, backing away from her and shaking his head. "Don't tempt me to do that to you, Persephone. Don't. You can't even remember me for the majority of your life. The place I come from has worse horrors in it than that. I won't do that to you." He turned and darted out the window onto the balcony.

"No," Persephone gasped, darting after him. "Aides, wait!"

"Don't keep me here longer, Persephone," he said, not turning to face her. "Don't make this harder. I came to say goodbye."

"No," Persephone said shaking her head. "I won't let you. I'll come with you. I'll stop you. I'll…"

"Stop," Aides said, turning toward her and holding a hand up. "Stop now. This is for the best. I'm letting you go. Don't fight me on this. Please, trust me. This is for the best."

"How could this be for the best? Losing my best friend can't be good. This is a mistake, Aides. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "I'm trying to save you."

"From what?" Persephone demanded. "Save me from what?"

"From me!" Aides spat, breathing hard.

Persephone stood still, staring at him, blinking tears away. "Why?"

Aides rushed to her and grabbed her by both shoulders, "Because I would be your ultimate torture if I decided to keep you with me forever. I'm trying to be good. I'm trying to overcome myself and let you go."

Persephone grabbed his shoulders gently, "Don't. Please. I… I love you."

He let go of her quickly, his eyes wide.

"Aides," she whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

"No," Aides gasped, shaking his head. "Don't say that."

"Aides…"

"No!" Aides cried out, turning away from her. "No! No! No! No! How could I let this happen? You can't love me. You weren't supposed to… how… not me…"

"Aides, please," Persephone gasped, suddenly unable to control the flow of tears. "I love you. Why do you act like that is such a horrible thing? Is it… it is because you don't love me back, isn't it?" And she bowed her head, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Persephone," Aides whispered, suddenly right in front of her, lifting her chin so that their eyes met. "It's because I love you that I react this way. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, though how I couldn't I can't see. It was foolish of me to come to you that first day. It was a mistake I will forever pay for. But you don't have to pay for it. I can end this now. All I have to do is go away and let you forget me."

"No," she gasped through her tears. "Please no."

He stared at her, then bent down and kissed her on the lips as gently as if she were porcelain. Persephone froze, her eyes closing until he slowly pulled away. She opened them and stared at him, lips parted in shock.

His eyes were full of pain again. "I'm going to regret that," he whispered to himself. Then he turned, this time knowing he had to get out of there. It would be dangerous if he stayed another minute.

"Don't go. Don't leave me," Persephone whispered.

He turned, looking at her for what he told himself would be the last time. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes shining with her tears, the tears that he had caused her to shed. He silently cursed himself.

"If you don't think what I'm doing is right, Persephone, answer this one question and you'll realize that you are wrong," Aides said calmly. "Why are you afraid of the dark?"

And with those words, he leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

Demeter found Persephone in bed the next morning. She was huddled in a ball, crying as Demeter had never seen her cry.

"Persephone? Dearest, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked with great concern as she pulled the girl's head onto her lap.

"I don't know, mother!" Persephone sobbed. "I don't know!"


	4. Chapter 3 - For the Sake of Lust

Broken Goddess Copyright 2013

Chapter 3 – For the Sake of Lust

A cloaked figure walked swiftly through the night, turning occasionally to see if they were being followed. The figure darted from shadow to shadow as though terrified of being seen. Cloak swishing about, the dark form entered a small temple hallway. The temple was silent except for the figures echoing footsteps. The only light in the place came from two lanterns flickering at the end of the hall. In their light, one could barely make out a man sitting on a cushion.

He sat very still, his head bowed, golden hair falling across his face. His eyes were closed and he would have seemed to be asleep, except for his firm posture and awareness.

"I knew I would be seeing you soon," he said in a silky voice. "Your dreams have revealed it to me."

Demeter lowered the hood on her cloak, her brown hair cascading down her back. "Morpheus. I need your help."

Morpheus raised his head, opening his eyes to reveal bright golden orbs that seemed to shimmer and glow in the light. His eyes held a warning in them. "Demeter, if you would trust in me, I would tell you to let the situation go. You had best leave."

"You know why I'm here then," Demeter stated.

"Of course I do," Morpheus said. "Many of you gods forget that I have powers you don't understand. While Zeus can ignite the sky and you can color the land, I can delve into the mind. And what is found there is not always pleasant, Demeter. Take that as a warning. I will give you what you wish, but I tell you now that it would be better for all if you did not interfere."

"You know what I am facing with Persephone. She is heartsick. She weeps and I cannot understand why. Nothing I or anyone else has done has succeeded in renewing her vigor and joy. She has paled. She cannot sleep. I must know why she has changed so. I must do what I can to help her. Tell me, Morpheus, does something plague her mind?"

Morpheus sighed again. "If you insist on knowing, I will reveal to you what I have seen in her dreams." Morpheus picked up a small bag at his side. He reached inside it and pulled out a pinch of silver sand. "Close your eyes."

Demeter did so and Morpheus sprinkled the sand across her eyelids. He began to hum a hauntingly soothing lullaby. Demeter felt her limbs relax, her body sag, and her mind grow blank. An image formed in her mind.

It was a beautiful sunny day, full of the sounds of the harvest. Persephone was sitting by the side of a pond, watching ripples form across the water. She was alone – wait, she wasn't. There was a boy watching her from across the lake, a boy Demeter could not make out. It was as though he was shrouded in night, a dark shadow hiding him from view. Persephone's gaze met his and fear crept into her eyes. Suddenly the day turned cold, the wind chill and harsh. The shadow around the boy grew and grew, reaching out towards Persephone. She backed away from it, but the shadow suddenly formed the shape of a monster, red eyes gleaming, claws extended. Persephone screamed and Demeter cried out as the beast lunged at her daughter. With a swipe of its taloned hand, Persephone vanished.

Demeter woke with a start. She was lying across several cushions in front of Morpheus. He sat with his head bowed again and eyes closed.

"Thus are the dreams of Persephone. Different every night, but always featuring the faceless boy and the shadowed creature. Always it hunts for her and always, it finds her," Morpheus said, lifting his golden eyes to stare at Demeter coldly.

Demeter sat up, shaking. "Morpheus, tell me what they mean. Tell me why she dreams this horror."

Morpheus gazed upon the goddess for a moment. "I cannot tell you. I do not know."

"But you are the god of sleep and dreams! You must know! You must tell me! What do they mean?" Demeter begged, rising to her knees.

Again, Morpheus simply gazed at her. Then he shook his head and bowed it again. "I'm sorry, Demeter. I will try to send dreams of a more pleasant nature to your daughter. Other than that, I've done all I can. I must return to my duties."

"Morpheus, no. Help me. Morpheus!"

But the god did not respond. He seemed to have entered a deep sleep.

Demeter sat there a minute longer, pondering the dream and feeling as lost as ever. How was she supposed to help her daughter if she didn't know what was wrong? Persephone was haunted by a creature in her dreams, but Demeter didn't know how to destroy a nightmare except to have Morpheus try to counteract them.

She stood and slowly left the temple, discouraged. There was only one person she could think of to go to in her distress. She looked up to the one place she hadn't set foot in since the birth of her child: the temple of Zeus.

When she entered the temple, Demeter held her breath, terrified that she would see Hera standing in the shadows, waiting to catch her sister in the arms of her husband. But there was no one there.

"Demeter?" a voice called out.

Demeter turned and, when she saw Zeus standing in front of her, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Demeter? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried, Zeus. I'm worried about Persephone. She's become so afraid and so fragile. It makes me feel afraid. I do not like being powerless to help her. She's having such awful dreams. I spoke to Morpheus and he told me so. But I don't know how to help her. I don't know how to make things good for her again."

Zeus held Demeter as she sank against his chest. "There now, there now. It will be alright. Persephone is growing older. She'll be able to take care of herself soon. You don't need to worry."

Demeter felt tears fall across her cheeks. "How can I not worry? Perhaps she's getting older, but I don't see what help that will do, when I still feel like such a child myself."

Zeus pulled back a little, gazing at Demeter. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, love, do not worry or fear. I'm here. I've got you and I will protect you. And our daughter." He slid his hands across her shoulders, wiping a tear from her eye.

Demeter couldn't help herself. She stepped forward and kissed him, kissed him more passionately then she'd kissed in so long. He responded with such intensity that she was completely unaware that they shouldn't be doing this. But all she could do was giggle like a silly mortal as he swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs of his temple.

When Demeter disappeared, Morpheus raised his head again, watching as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"If you do not keep your word…" Morpheus whispered in a harsh voice, but the figure interrupted.

"I fully intend to keep my word, Morpheus, do not doubt me," Hades shot back. "You will have your prize." Hades raised his hand and a shadowy figure appeared in front of Morpheus. His eyes glinted with hunger as the form turned into a mortal woman.

Hades watched with a frown as Morpheus reached up to the young woman, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"How…how did I get here?" she stammered. "I was dead. I died, but I'm here now and you …" she stared at Morpheus, "you are the man from my dreams. The man who has haunted me for so long."

"I could not go to you during your life except in your dreams, but once you died, I could not reach you at all," Morpheus moaned, standing and wrapping his arms around the girl. "But now you are back and you are mine."

The woman shrunk away from him, pushing against his chest. "No, please. My child, my husband. I must return to them. They think I am dead."

"To them you are," Morpheus said. "But you will remain with me as my reward."

Hades interrupted. "You will keep my secret, then."

Morpheus nodded, not taking his eyes off the woman.

Hades sighed. "A rare occurrence. Both of us have kept our promises. You've hidden for me what I need to remain secret; I've given you what you want. I would call this an honorable transaction," he said, but he looked at the terrified woman that Morpheus pulled into bed with him and shook his head, "but in this case, I cannot."

When he regained the night air outside the temple, Hades tried to shake away the guilt that was covering him, but he knew it was no use. The guilt had been with him since the first day he'd appeared to Persephone.

"I am a god and gods may do what they wish," Hades whispered. "But even gods need something to keep them in check. We are all wicked beings."

And with that he disappeared, trying to shut out the image of the pleading eyes of the woman he had given to Morpheus, trying to block out her cries for help as Morpheus took her for his own.


	5. Chapter 4 - Awakening Memories

Broken Goddess Copyright 2013

Chapter 4 – Awakening Memories

The night of Dionysia was a celebration for the gods and goddesses, a time when the first wines were tasted and when Dionysus, god of wine, pranced about like he was the god of the world. It was one of the rare occasions in the year when the gods and goddesses could get together and behave in a sophisticated manner for at least the majority of the evening, until the drink went to their heads and rowdy behavior took over the rational part of the mind.

Hades had ascended to join in the festivities, but he was a solemn member of the party. Each god or goddess who approached him to speak to him found dull conversation, lack of response, and vacant expressions to be his form of communication this evening. He was lively enough on other occasions and more than one turned away feeling slighted.

Hades had eyes this night only for Persephone. She had appeared at her mother's side this evening, draped in a white gown tipped with golden jewels. The white of her gown seemed to scream to Hades that this young goddess was pure. It clung to her form from one shoulder, pinned so that it revealed her flawless back and elegant neck. Her hair was draped about her face elegantly, curls cascading down her bare back. Her beauty this evening made Hades ache to be near her.

It was the first time he'd been so close to her since his last appearance as Aides, but she, of course, did not know that Hades was the same person as the boy who had kissed her. Hades licked his lip, still remembering the feel of her lips against his. He shuddered and turned away, trying to focus on something else. He'd left Persephone that night with no intention of speaking to her again. But seeing her across the room, drinking her wine with such delicate movements of her lips and tongue, made him ache with longing just to approach her, just to hear her, just to feel his arm brush against her skin. He could feel his resolve wavering the longer he stayed. He felt he must leave the party early.

"Hades!" Dionysus shouted, pulling the god into a drunken hug. "You've been quiet tonight! Isn't the wine to your liking?"

"Of course it is, Dionysus," Hades forced a smile. "Nothing ever tastes better than your concoctions."

"Here!" Dionysus said, shoving a glass into Hades hand. "Have another! You don't want to miss out on the fun tonight!"

Hades smiled, but put the glass down. "I'm afraid I should like to keep my wits about me this evening," he said, watching Persephone laugh with her mother and several other goddesses, her dress rippling about her figure much too flatteringly.

"Nonsense! Whatever for?" Dionysus shouted.

Hades bowed and abruptly left Dionysus's side, feeling that the temptation of the night, the wine, and Persephone's presence would be too much for him. He stepped out onto the balcony to clear his head. Being in the same room with her was intoxicating. He took a deep breath and placed his hands against the balcony ledge, letting some of his weakness show.

If he'd known it would be this hard to stay away from Persephone, he would have never spoken to her that first night. Or wouldn't he? Had he known and just been foolish? It wouldn't surprise him. The gods take what they want, he thought coldly to himself, hating himself and all the other gods.

Hades ears pricked at the mention of Persephone's name. Just inside from his balcony, he could make out the figures of two goddesses, goddesses who had once looked appealing to him, until his heart had fallen for Persephone.

"It's so strange to have such a young goddess about," Aphrodite was murmuring. "When so many of us have been around for so long, it seems almost untimely of Demeter to let her out so soon. She's only existed for 18 years. I cannot imagine even being capable of counting the years I have roamed this earth. I feel it would be best for Persephone to take care. She is but a baby in the eyes of us immortals."

"Yes, but Aphrodite," Artemis countered, "you mustn't forget that most of us froze our forms between 18 and 25. She fits in quite nicely with the rest of us, appearing no younger or older. I believe that she will learn best from experience and being among the other gods and goddesses will do her good."

Aphrodite tossed her hair dramatically, "Looking 18 and being 18 are entirely different things, my dear. Persephone lacks the eternal look which one requires as a god or goddess. While we look ageless in the sense that mortals can barely put an age to our looks, she just looks…well, an age."

Hades frowned, tilting his head as he listened. He knew very well how young Persephone was, but it didn't do his spirits well to hear it.

"Well, the gods have certainly noticed her," Artemis said. "If she isn't careful, the girl will find herself in one of their arms tonight."

"And what would be wrong with that?"

"Aphrodite!" Artemis exclaimed. "Don't be in such a hurry to toss the girl into a love affair. Her heart is still innocent to that kind of pain."

Hades found himself agreeing with Artemis. No one would end up having Persephone tonight. No one. She couldn't belong to anybody…except him. And with the simple mistake of letting that thought in, his mind was racing with the sudden image of Persephone in his arms, wanting him.

"To some, the joy of that risk is worth the pain," Aphrodite replied. "And the girl needs no help from me procuring a line of suitors, both mortal and immortal."

Hades felt eyes on his back, he turned and saw that Aphrodite was staring at him, a smile on her face. She made it clear that she knew Hades had heard the whole conversation with a small nod of her head and toss of her hair.

"Come, Artemis," Aphrodite said, "I want to refill my glass."

Hades stood silently fuming and resisting the urge to wring Aphrodite's neck. He sighed, trying to release his anger. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. It was Persephone's first gala with the other gods unaccompanied by a nymph companion and she'd never been allowed to stay so late. Of course she'd be a subject of gossip. He smacked his hand against the balcony ledge. He shouldn't have come tonight.

A shadow fell across the floor and a small gasp came from the girl who had rushed onto the balcony. Hades turned around and felt his stomach disappear.

"Persephone," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Hades," she gasped, "I didn't know anyone was out here. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, not at all," Hades said, raising a hand. "You're most welcome to join me."

"I don't want my presence to inconvenience you," she said, staring at her feet.

"It would be a pleasure, not an inconvenience, my lady," Hades said.

Persephone stood still for a moment, looking unsure of what she wanted. She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip indecisively. Hades half wished her to stay and half wished her to run. She satisfied his urge to be near her, joining him on the balcony with a small smile.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, my lord Hades," Persephone said.

"Yes, indeed," he replied.

"Are you enjoying the festivities tonight?"

Hades opened his mouth to tell the obvious answer that one would expect, but found himself unable to say it. "No. Actually."

Persephone looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "I'm afraid to admit that I feel less than pleased with the evening. I thought I would enjoy it more, but…" the corners of her mouth turned down in a sad smile, "it hasn't turned out the way I expected. I find myself the topic of conversation rather than a person to have a conversation with."

Hades nodded. "I believe that is often the way of the gods. We aren't much use to each other unless we are a cause for gossip and excitement."

Persephone sighed. "I wish that wasn't so. It doesn't seem to me that there are any of our family who are truly happy. They all seem to be desperately looking for sources of happiness. And I think they look in all the wrong places."

"Indeed?" Hades asked.

"Not that I'm one to judge. I haven't been that successful at finding happiness myself."

"Well, if you manage to find the secret to it, I'd be pleased if you could let me know," Hades grinned.

Persephone laughed lightly. "You'll be the first to know."

Hades smiled again, but Persephone's smile slowly faded. She leaned against the balcony ledge, staring into the night, her curls falling gracefully across the side of her neck. Hades had to resist the urge to tuck them behind her ear.

"I'm afraid I've spent the majority of the evening fighting loneliness. I believe I was expecting to find a friend tonight," she whispered sadly, "someone I could talk to, confide in. It's the sort of thing a girl wants. A good friend. But I'm afraid I may be destined to live in the company of nymphs for the rest of my life. Not that I can complain that much. Nymphs aren't bad company, but they are simple minded and don't seem to think much about anything. I certainly can't have any deep conversations with them."

Hades stared at her and then joined her at the balcony ledge. "I believe I understand more than you might think. Living among the dead isn't a very pleasant way to spend your days, believe me. I often find myself longing for a living friend to speak with. The dead don't have very intriguing conversations."

Persephone smiled at him, but then her eyes closed off as she gazed at him. She stood straight and pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry," Hades murmured, "if my talk of the dead has frightened or offended you. I'm afraid it is so normal for me that I often forget that to others the topic is not something to take so lightly."

"Oh, no," Persephone shook her head. "It isn't that. It's just, for a moment, I felt as if… no, sorry. I won't bother you with my silliness." She bowed her head politely and turned to leave, but Hades found himself grabbing her hand to stop her.

"No, please, tell me," he said, desperate for her to stay.

She froze at his touch and stared at their entwined hands, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. She looked up at him and pulled her hand away, backing up.

"I'm sorry," Hades found himself repeating. "That was impolite of me. It's just not often that I find myself enjoying a conversation so much. Will you forgive me?"

Persephone stared at him, and then nodded slowly. "Of course. I just… I think I must go. My mother will be looking for me and I do not like to cause her worry."

Hades bowed. "Then I will detain you no further. Give my regards to your mother and… and take my hopes with you that you will find the friend that you desire."

Persephone stared at him a moment longer before turning and fleeing the balcony. Hades resisted the urge to follow her, clutching the balcony ledge and shutting his eyes. But he couldn't escape her with his eyes closed. For there she was, imprinted on his eyelids. He could still feel his hand in hers. He shook his head. He needed to go back to the underworld. He needed to forbid himself to leave for a time, to give himself a while to let the feelings he felt for Persephone cool. He reentered the party, but only to find the exit and then he fled into the night with no intentions of coming back again until he could trust himself.

Once inside the party, the crowded room and sounds of laughter took Persephone by surprise. In those past few minutes, it had seemed as if the world had turned off and only she and Hades had existed, standing alone on a balcony. In that second when he'd held her hand, Persephone had felt something stirring inside of her, something that made her feel as though that was a familiar gesture. But that was impossible. She'd only had about three conversations with her uncle in the whole course of her life and never had she ever been alone with him before. She shook her head and tried to forget that being on that balcony tonight seemed to stir some sort of forgotten memory or dream inside her mind.


	6. Chapter 5 - Love, Secrets, and Revenge

Broken Goddess Copyright 2013

Chapter 5 – Love, Secrets, and Revenge

That night Persephone dreamed. She dreamed of a boy with dark hair and pale skin, a boy so incredibly handsome it made her heart ache just looking at him. She dreamed that he sat beside her at a pool of water. He looked at her and whispered, "Do you remember? Please, remember."

She shook her head, "But who are you?"

The boy reached his hand up, placing it against her cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes and sighing. He caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes in time to see him leaning closer to her. Their lips met and Persephone moaned, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"Remember me," he whispered against her lips and began to pull away.

She opened her eyes and gasped as the boy's face changed, the hair lengthening, the eyes growing older, the face more mature. She looked at him and realized that this man was Lord Hades. He looked at her with those lonely eyes and she reached out and took his hand, caressing it gently. He leaned forward and kissed her. Persephone closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Hades hands moved to her back. She placed her hand in his hair, pulling him closer. His hands ran delicately up to her shoulders and suddenly they turned to claws, digging into her back. Persephone cried out, pulling away, and found herself lying in the arms of a monster, red eyes glaring down at her…

Persephone jerked awake, shaking. She looked around at the night and shuddered. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugging her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth. Lord Hades had never appeared in her dreams before and if he had, she'd certainly never begun kissing him. She shook her head.

"A little conversation on a balcony and you let your mind go wild," she muttered to herself.

But Lord Hades had been so nice to her. She had felt a connection with him that she hadn't felt with any of the other gods or goddesses she had met. Yet he frightened her. He was, after all, the lord of the dead, the keeper of the darkest kingdom on earth. But despite her fear, he intrigued her. She remembered his eyes gazing at her on the balcony as though he wanted nothing more than for her to continue talking to him. She remembered his hand in hers.

Persephone shuddered and sighed. "You're just letting you fantasies run away with you, Persephone. That's what happens when you spend all day with nymphs. When you finally have a conversation with one of your own kind, you go wild."

She pulled her covers up again and rolled over, determined to get some sleep that didn't include dreams of uncles seducing her romantically and then turning into her reoccurring nightmare.

Morpheus sent the message as he promised he would if Persephone had any dreams about Hades that might reveal the truth to her. Hades watched the dream again, tossing the dream sand Morpheus had sent into the air. It transformed into the vision that Persephone had had the previous night while she slept. He watched as he appeared to her in the form of Aides, the boy she had known. He watched as she kissed his true form, pulling him towards her. Before the dream could continue, Hades ran his hand through the image and it disappeared, the dust falling back to the floor. He knew the creature in Persephone's dreams. It was one of his forms, a form he rarely took, a demon of death. But that wasn't the part of the dream that played over and over in his mind.

The image of Persephone kissing him seemed plastered across his eyes. He tried forcing it away, going about his godly "chores," as you could call it, picking his way through lists of the dead and sorting who got what punishment. But he seemed to be suffering from his own hell. The feel of Persephone's lips against his wouldn't leave him. The sound of her laughter seemed to echo throughout the underworld. Her kindness and compassion seemed to affect the way Hades gave punishments as he suddenly was thinking maybe these wicked dead didn't deserve such harshness.

Two days went by like this and on the third, Hades threw his scroll to the ground, ignoring as his skeletal servants and spectral butler cried out to him in concern. He marched away from them, toward the entrance to the underworld. Without so much as a hello to his three-headed dog, Cerberus, he charged through the entrance and entered the world above. He needed to speak to his brother.

When he arrived at Zeus's palace, to his displeasure, it wasn't Zeus who greeted him, but Hera.

"Sister," he said, giving her a slight bow. "I am looking for Lord Zeus."

Hera sniffed. "I would assume so, Lord Hades, as you have come to his house. Most people do not come here in search of me, though there was a time…" she stopped talking, her eyes turning sad. Then she cleared her throat, her serious manner returning. "Zeus is currently mourning the loss of a particularly fine bovine that he was quite fond of."

"You've punished another of his lovers?"

"No indeed, I didn't turn the girl into a cow. Zeus did to try to hide her from me. I just made certain he couldn't turn her back," Hera said with a malicious grin.

Hades resisted the urge to laugh. "Hera, you punish your husband for his affairs, and yet anger when he tries to punish you for yours. You are truly a hypocrite."

Hera scowled. "Mine affairs are for revenge, Hades, not lust."

"I'll inform your next lover of that," Hades smirked.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Since when have you been so interested in fidelity, Hades? I am the goddess of families, last I checked. And I'm aware of your deal with Morpheus," she said, raising her eyebrows, "do not think I am ignorant of the girl you acquired for him."

Hades frowned. "It was necessary. And I take no joy in my part of it, Hera, believe me."

"Do any of us take joy in anything?" Hera sighed. "What is it you want anyway? Zeus's chess chest has been gathering dust, if that's why you're here. I suppose it's about time to break it out."

"Actually, I've come on the topic of a more serious nature," Hades replied. "You may approve of my choice of conversation, Hera, as I am actually asking permission to take a wife instead of simply taking her right away."

"You are asking Zeus's permission to take a wife?" Hera asked, "Whatever for? Does this woman belong to him?"

"You could say that," Hades said.

Hera nodded. "Well, then, I shall summon him." She clapped her hands and a peacock appeared, then vanished. "He should be down soon," Hera smiled.

"Wife!" came an angry cry from the second floor of the palace. "Wife! Get this bloody bird off of me!" Zeus cried, stumbling down the stairs and swatting at the peacock that was nipping violently at his heels, herding him towards Hera.

"I told you he'd come," Hera said, smiling with satisfaction. She clapped again and the bird stopped it's attach on Zeus's heels, instead becoming fascinated with a small bug crawling across the floor.

"Why you can't simply call me or send a normal message," Zeus muttered.

"Because you wouldn't respond, my dear," Hera replied.

Zeus straightened his robe and grumbled under his breath until he caught sight of Hades. "Ah, brother. What brings you up here? Hera informed me through her pesky bird," he said, shooting Hera a glare, "that you have a request to make of me."

"Yes," Hades replied. "I'll get straight to it. I would like to request the hand of the fair Persephone."

Zeus froze. Hera's eyes widened. No one spoke for several long moments and then Zeus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Persephone. Yes, well, you want to marry Persephone."

Hera smiled, her eyes bright with glee. "It is a good match, my dear. What more could you wish for your daughter than for her to marry Lord Hades. It is rare for a woman to be offered the position of marriage to such a Lord. I would know," she smiled, placing her arm on Zeus's shoulder.

"Yes, but…" Zeus muttered, shaking his head. He turned to Hades with a frown. "Brother, I will not deny that the thought has occurred to me that the best choice for Persephone would be either you or Poseidon. There are no greater gods, other than myself."

"But Poseidon is unfaithful," Hera said. "Persephone would always be on the shelf with him. Don't give her such a miserable existence as that."

Zeus looked away from Hera, knowing she was cleverly bashing him again. "Indeed, I would not wish that on Persephone. The trouble is Demeter's reaction to such a marriage," Zeus replied. "I cannot believe she would approve."

Hera looked like her eyebrows might catch fire as she glared at Zeus. "Who is in charge of the girl's life, Zeus? Demeter, goddess of _agriculture_, or you, the lord of the sky! Who would know what is best for her?"

"But just the other day, Demeter was telling me how worried she is about Persephone and…"

"Just the other day!" Hera cried. "She was here?"

Zeus paled. "She was simply talking to me about the concerns she has for our daughter, nothing more, dearest."

Hera turned away, fuming.

"Zeus, forgive me, but my question about Persephone…" Hades pressed on. "I should take care of her. She would be loved and I would endeavor to make her happy. My world is different then what she is used to, but I would try to make her feel at home. Truly I love her, brother. I am miserable without her. I cannot get her off my mind. I beg for your permission."

Zeus considered Hades. "You have my permission to marry her, Hades. But I must warn you, her mother will not approve. Demeter is determined to keep the girl with her forever. You cannot expect her to agree to this."

"Then what would you suggest, brother?"

Hera turned, to curious about Zeus's response to continue fuming. Zeus frowned at Hades and then sighed.

"My only suggestion would be for you to take Persephone without her mother's knowledge. You'll have to abduct her away from Demeter. Take her to your kingdom. I give her to you in marriage."

"Abduct her?"

"It is the only way for you to have her," Hera interjected. "Zeus has given permission and Persephone cannot refuse such a glorious match. Demeter need not know until the thing is settled. Hades, do it for your own happiness."

"Do you think Persephone could be happy with me?" Hades asked.

"How could she not be?" Hera cried. "The only one who will be unhappy with this marriage is her mother."

"Which I believe is why you are so happy about it," Hades whispered to Hera.

She only smiled.

"Very well," Hades said, "I will marry Persephone and I will do it without Demeter's knowledge. I thank you, brother."

"Yes," Zeus said.

Hades turned to leave, but stopped when Zeus called back to him.

"Hades," Zeus said. "If Demeter asked, I—I had nothing to do with it."

Hades raised his eyebrows, than nodded. He turned away, joy filling him at the prospect of having Persephone to wife. He immediately sent a message to his servants to being preparing the palace for the arrival of his bride.


End file.
